1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curable composition having excellent molding processability which produces a cured product having excellent mechanical and electrical characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, curable compositions of polyhydroxy hydrocarbon polymers and a curing agent which may also contain a reinforcing material or a filler such as carbon black have been known. However, the cured products prepared by curing the conventional curable compositions do not have satisfactory characteristics. Although the cured products containing carbon black have excellent mechanical characteristics they have a high dielectric constant and dielectric loss tangent and a low volume specific resistance and breakdown voltage so that they are not suitable for use as an electrical insulating material. A need exists therefore, for curable compositions of polyhydroxy hydrocarbon polymer having an improved mold-processability and a cured product which has good mechanical and-electrical characteristics.